simsfanonfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Rose Chartogne
, |fratrie = |amour(s) = |statut = . |enfant(s) = |autre(s) = , |foyer = |coloc = |animal = |espèce = |peau = |poids = |physique = |cheveux = |yeux = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |signe3 = |souhait = |musique = |nourriture = |couleur = |apparition = |jouabilité = |mort = |quartier = }} Rose Chart, née Rose Pauline Chartogne le 3 août 1982 à Lille dans le Nord, est une chanteuse pop/rock française. ' '''Elle est la fille du scénariste Arthur Chartogne et de sa femme Ella Chartogne. Elle connait son premier succé avec le titre "Blue" qui se hisse rapidement en tête des tops en France et aux Etats-Unis .Après son 1er album "Blue" , Rose enchaînent les albums avec : : "Stroke of heart", "Have a Coke" album publicitaire en partenariat avec Coca-Cola , son album "Like a Flower" et son nouvel album " Survivors " . Biographie Enfance (1979-2001) Rose Chart est née Rose Pauline Chartogne le 3 août 1982 à Lille dans le Nord . De l'union de son père Arthur Chartogne ,célèbre scénariste et de sa femme Ella créatrice de mode .Elle grandit dans le Nord de la France voyageant beaucoup entre Lille et Paris . Elle a un frère ainé du nom de Timothé et une petite soeur de seulement un an sa cadette prénommé Emma . Elle vie dans les Flandres dans une famille chrétienne non-pratiquante . Malgré le caractère aisé au vue des professions de ses parents elle vie dans un milieu modeste . Début (2001-2004) En 2001 , Rose obtient son diplôme en communication et part aux courts Florent de Bruxelle afin d'y effectué un stage durant le mois de Juillet. On lui propose alors de rejoindre la troupe pour l'année d'après . C'est cette année là qu'elle part à Londres avec sa troupe. Afin de gagner un peu d'argent, elle chante dans les cafés de la capital britannique , Rose interprête notemment "Wonderful wonderful" de Johnny Mathis . Séduit par la voix de la jeune femme, 679 Artists lui permet d'enregistrer des démos . Rose signe alors avec la maison de disque, qui lui permet de sortir son première album "Moi, Rose" sortie le 3 août 2004 le jour de son anniversaire, celui-ci sera un réel échec commercial . 1er Succé et ''Blue ''(2005- 2008) Suite à l'échec commercial de son premier Album qui est complètement passé à la trape, Rose part 2 ans aux Etats-Unis afin de réaliser un début de carrière oûtre Atlantique. C'est ainsi qu'elle fini par signé avec le label Universal Music Group, 1 ans et demi après son arrivée à New York. Rose, aidé de Dr. Luke écrivent ainsi les chansons " Blue " et " Moon " pour sont second album "Blue" . Afin de promouvoir l'album, le clip de ''Blue , premier single de l'album , est révélée le 6 novembre 2007 Le titre se classe n°23 en France et n°42 dans le classement Billboard Hot 100 , le titre se vend à 5 milles exemplaire dans le monde dont 2 milles aux Etats-Unis . Son premier véritable album "Blue" sort le 23 janvier 2008 et obtient un acceuille très mitigé de la presse spécialisé aussi bien en France qu'aux Etats-Unis. Celui-ci obtient la 88 ème place au classement Billboard Hot 200 . Il s'écoule à un peu moins de 1 millions d'exemplaires . Le single "Moon" sort en mars 2008 mais celui-ci ne dépasse pas la barre des milles ventes en France et aux Etats-Unis ce qui s'averera être le single le moins vendu de la chanteuse . Les chansons suivantes, "Closer" et "Heartbeat" , sortent durant l'été 2008 et se hissent dans le Top 100 du Hot 100 aux Etats-Unis et dans les top 50 en France. Tracklist : 1 - Blue 2 - Moon 3 - Closer 4 - Heartbeat Stroke of Heart (2009-2011) Suite au certain succé en France mais à l'échec cuisant reçu aux Etat-Unis , Rose décide alors de se consacrer uniquement à sa carrière en France et sort son troisième album "Stroke of Heart" (Coup de coeur) qui sort en France le 17 juillet 2010. Le premier single tiré de l'album est "Celebrate" . ''Puis les single s'enchaînent avec "''One last Time", "Stardust", "Underwater" , "Overrated" ,"Celebrate" ''et enfin "Cold Shoulder". Ces titres ont un grand succé dans l'héxagone et traverse l'atlantique où Rose retrouve son succé perdu . L'album est classé n°1 dans le Billboard Hot 200 et est certifié disque d'or aux Etats-Unis et en France . Elle entame alors une tourné intitulé ''Stroke of ...Tour totalisant 125 dates aux Etats-Unis et en Europe se déroulant de janvier à novembre 2010 . Après une tourné triomphale , une réedition de l'album sort, intitulé " Sroke of Heart of Delayed Teenager " portée par le titre "Can't Remember to Forget You" en featuring avec la chanteuse Sarana et "Il faut vivre", une des chansons en français de cette ré-édition. Tracklist : 1 - Have a Coke (2011-2012) Suite au succé de son album , la marque Coca-Cola lui demande de chanter pour leur prochaine publicité . C'est ainsi que la chanteuse sort son album Have a Coke qui ne compte que 5 pistes et qui sort le 9 mars 2012. Le premier single s'intitulle "Have a Coke ?" qui n'est autre que la chanson utilisé pour la publicité Coca-Cola. Suivit de près par "I Kissed a Girl" , chanson qui défend ouvertement la communauté LGBT . Ce dernier est un véritable succé atteignant la première place au Billboard Hot 100 et faisant partie du Top 5 français . Cependant le clip dans lequel on peut voir la chanteuse embrassé un homme puis une femme, à reçu beaucoup de critique . La chanteuse à alors préféré répondre aux critiques en répondant : " Je suis hétérosexuel , si j'étais lesbienne ou bisexuel voir carrément asexuel , qu'est-ce que ça changerais ? " . Cependant le reste de l'album ne connaît pas de réel succée . Tracklist : 1 - Have a Coke ? 2 - I Kissed a Girl Flower (2012-2013) Après avoir annoncé un album plus personnel et avoir avoué avoir commencé l'écriture juste après la sortie de "I Kissed a Girl" , Rose sort son nouvelle album "Flower" le 30 octobre 2012, dans lequel elle dévoile beaucoup plus de sa personne , notemment avec le 1er single "Mama..." dédié à sa maman, ou encore "Breathe me" dans la qu'elle elle parle du décès de son ex-petit ami . Ces deux titres ont un succé considérable en France obtennant les premières places durant deux semaines consécutives . Aux Etats-Unis , le titre "Mama..." ''est un succé immédiat atteignant très vite la 2ème place puis la 1er dans le Billboard Hot 100 , mais pour le deuxième single le succé est moins présent avec une 12 ème place au Billboard Hot 100 . Avec "''Footprints" , le succé est de retour pour la chanteuse aux Etats-Unis , suivie de près par "Pearl",'' "''Fist-Fighting A Sandstorm" et "Hometown Glory" qui seront également des succées commerciaux s'écoullant à plus de 8 millions d'exemplaires . S'en suit alors une tournée Flowers Tour qui se déroule dans quatres villes aux Etats-Unis (New-York , Los Angeles, Washington et San Francisco ) , quatres villes en France (Lille, Paris, Bordeaux et Lyon) et à Bruxelle de février à septembre 2013 . Suite à ce succé , la chanteuse préfère se retirer de la scène médiatique . Ses fans aprrenent alors qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle à désormais de nouveaux projets comme une ligne de vêtements en collaboration avec sa mère, créatrice de mode . Survivors (2016) C'est lors des People's Choice Awards en Janvier 2016, que Rose refait son apparition en public, vêtu d'une robe rouge laissant découvrir ses jambes, signé de sa propre marque "Pétal". Après de multiples apparitions public pour divers récompenses, notamment dans une grande robe bleu portant un masque de lapin au Grammy Awards, où elle monta sur scène pour interpréter "Eye of the Needle". Le 17 mars 2016, sort un nouveau single officiel "Bird set Free" ,illustrer par un clip. Rose écrit cette chanson dans le but de fêter ses 10 ans de carrières. "Survivors" sort le 23 mars, c'est durant ce cours lapse de temps de 2 semaines que Rose fait la promotion de ce nouvel opus sur les plateaux télévisés, elle continura alors sa promotion à travers le monde durant la 2ème partie de sa tournée. La chanteuse démarre alors celle-ci, le "Lipstick Tour: Part 1" le 4 avril, célébrant ses 10 ans de carrière et promouvant son nouvel album "Survivors". Cette première partie totalisera seulement 5 dates dans 5 villes françaises : Lille, Paris, Rennes, Bordeaux et Montpellier. Les places de la tournée sont vendu en à peine 5 jours. C'est le 16 mai que la chanteuse entame la deuxième partie de sa tournée, le "Lipstick Tour : Part 2" à New York, celle ci totalisant 125 dates à travers le monde est dans quelques autres villes en France. Puis, le 14 juin, la chanteuse annonce à ses fans via son compte Twitter qu'elle a était choisie pour chanter la chanson des Jeux Olympiques de Rio qui commencerons début août. Le 14 juillet, sort alors le clip de "Rise" pour les Jeux Olympiques de Rio, le titre sera promue par un clip sortie le 1 août. Ce même 14 juillet un deuxième clip voit le jour, il s'agit du titre "Firework" en lien avec la journée de la fête national française. Le 19 août, Rose dévoile son quatrième single : "Kill Em' With Kindness" , celui-ci se déroule lors du shooting photo pour l'album "Survivors". Rose s'explique alors sur le titre de cet opus "Survivors" qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une dédicace à ses fans les Survivors. '' Les deux singles "''Fire meet Gasoline" et "House on Fire" sorte les 28 et 31 août. C'est également le 28 août que Rose se produit lors des MTV Vidéo Music Awards. Elle y interprête quelques titre de son dernier album : Survivors, Rise, Unstoppable et Firework. "Unstoppable" sort le 14 septembre en tant que 7ème single. Le 27 septembre, la chanteuse dévoile la version deluxe de l'album renommé : "Survivors : Deluxe Edition" contenant 6 nouveaux titres dont "Eye of the Needle", chanté lors des Grammy Awards, ainsi que des titres chanté durant sa tournée tel que : "Dressed in Black", "Big Girls Cry", "The Greatest" et "Titanium", laissant ainsi un seul titre inédit : "Sounds Like Heaven". Le 22 octobre s'achève la Tournée Américo-française de la chanteuse après plus d'un mois sur scène. Le 28 octobre sort en DVD et Blue-Ray , le film tourné durant sa tournée "Lipstick Tour" composé de deux DVD : Le premier contenant des images inédites de la tournée et le second contenant son concert à New York qui avait démarré la deuxième partie du "Lipstick Tour". Le 3 novembre, suite à sa récente demande de divorce, elle annonce alors un nouvelle album pour la fin de l'année, expliquant : "Après ce grand chamboulement, j'ai besoin d'écrire et d'exorciser tout ce qui me passe par la tête", elle explique également que ce nouvel opus inattendu sera plus acoustique et forcément plus sombre. Environnement artistique Style musical Rose Chart a une gamme vocale contralto , son style musical de prédilection est la pop même si parfois elle ose des titres plus rock ou plus électro. Image publique et mode Rose cultive une image à la fois exentrique , décalé et romantique . Elle aime mélangé les genres et les styles tout en suivant la mode du moment . Elle se montre militante pour la cause des homosexuels comme le montre sa chanson " I Kissed a Girl " et pense que la politique de son époque ne veut plus rien dire , elle se dit vouloir voter l'écologie. 1er album "Moi, Rose" : La chanteuse garde un style très simple d'adolescente, elle apparaît très peu dans les médias, son première album étant un flop total. 2ème album "Blue" : Afin de commercialiser son album et de se créer une image dans le but que l'on se rappelle d'elle, elle porte uniquement des vêtements bleu devant les médias et la presse, ce qui lui vallu son surnom de "Miss Blue". 3ème album "Stroke of Heart" : Sa coiffure et son style vestimentaire sont désormais plus travaillé. Elle arbore alors des tenues soit original ou très brillante, adoptant le style de son single du moment, elle passe par un tas de style vestimentaire différents. 4ème album "Have a Coke" : Ses coiffures sont déstructurés et son look plus urbain et très coloré, elle se montre en public avec des lunettes de la marque RayBan et porte souvent un rouge à lèvre très rouge et voyant. Elle arbore beaucoup le chignon lorsqu'elle est invité sur des plateaux télé, ceux qui ne passe pas inaperçus aux yeux de la presse. 5ème album "Flower" : Son style à radicalement changé, elle porte maintenant beaucoup de couleurs pastels et adopte un style bohème chic, portant beaucoup de couronne de fleur et de longue robe de style hippie chic . Son maquillage est beaucoup moin voyant et ses coiffures reste bohème, cependant, juste avant sa tournée elle se coupe les cheveux à hauteur des épaules et ses cheveux seront alors très ondulés voir bouclés. De fin 2013 à fin 2015 : La chanteuse est alors enceinte et se concentre sur d'autres projets professionels. Elle adopte alors un look des années 40-50 très colorés faisant entièrement partie de sa propre marque de prêt à porter Pétal. Le rouge à lèvre rouge arboré à l'époque de "Have a Coke" refait alors son apparition . 6 ème album "Survivors" : Le look de la chanteuse est désormais plus mature et donc plus sombre même si la couleur reste fortement présente dans ses looks. Vie privée En 2005 , Rose rencontre un certain Julien alors qu'elle est en vacance dans le sud de la France . Celui-ci la suit dans le nord puis aux Etats-Unis où elle part vivre 2 ans . Ils reviennent en France en octobre 2007 après 2 ans aux Etats-Unis . Le couple enménage alors dans une maison tout près de Lille ce qui les change de leur appartement de New York . Le couple se fiance en septembre 2010 mais malheureusement le 19 novembre 2010 Julien est renversé par une voiture et fini par succomber à ses bléssures . Un drame dont parlera par la suite beaucoup la chanteuse dans son album "Flower" mais également dans "Survivors" notamment avec les titres "Breathe me" et "Footprints".Durant cette période, la jeune femme tombe dans l'alcoolisme et suit une cure de désintoxication sous les conseils de sa soeur et de ses parents . Durant l'été 2012, la chanteuse fait la rencontre de l'acteur français Gabriel Venaire . Ils se fiancent le 18 octobre 2013 après plusieurs ruptures durant l'année 2012/2013 ,puis ils se marient le 17 septembre 2014 . Rose apprend qu'elle est enceinte seulement quelques semaines après et accouche de la petite Héléonore le 19 juin 2015. Après la tournée 2016 de la chanteuse, la rumeur d'une soit disant relation serait née entre Gabriel et l'actrice avec laqu'elle il partage l'affiche sur son dernier film. Des déclarations illustré selon la presse par les chansons : "Outta My Hands", "Summer Rain", "Perfect" et "Part Of Me". Rose démentira ces accusations révélant qu'entre 2012 et 2013 sont mari et elle ont connu une période difficile qui l'a inspiré pour son album. Quelques semaine plus tard, la chanteuse publie sur son compte twitter " Parfois, il faut savoir laisser partir la personne qu'on aime ". Elle officialise alors le fait qu'elle et son mari, jeune parents, ont décidé de divorcer pour "différents irréconciliables". Autres activités Rose Chart a créé trois parfums : le premier Eau de Rose , lancé début 2010, suivie par Sun durant l'été 2012 et Flower's Potion sortie en avril 2015 . Elle à également créer sa propre marque Pétal ,en collaboration avec sa mère notemment, le 3 septembre 2012, et à ouvert sa propre boutique " Rétro belle " le 23 novembre 2014 qu'elle présente comme la réalisation d'un autre de ses rêves d'enfant . La boutique se voulant justement dans un style rétro des années 50 , style en partie porté par la chanteuse à la fin de l'époque de Flower et plus qu'un style , une image que la chanteuse cultive encore aujourd'hui pour son nouvelle album Survivors . Rose est également membre de nombreuses associations : Le sidaction, les Restos du Coeur (auqu'elle elle participe chaque année depuis 2011) , l'assocition Grégrory Lemarchal, l'association Ella et Action contre la fain. Elle est également la marraine de l'association Alda qui lutte contre les discriminations. Discographie * 2004 : Moi, Rose * 2008 : Blue * 2010 : Stroke of Heart * Juillet 2012 : Have a Coke * Octobre 2012 : Flower * Juillet 2016 : Survivors Tournées * 2011 : Stroke of ... Tour * 2013 : Flowers Tour * 2016 : Lipstick Tour Distinctions Rose est actuellement détentrice de 13 People's Choice awards, 6 MTV Video Music Awards, 3 Teen Choice Awards, 7 NRJ Music Awards et 7 MTV Europe Music Awards. = =